Sorrys, sadness, and goodbyes
by Winged Vamp
Summary: "Max, you haven't been making very good decisions lately. I think it would be best if you left." It all started with that one sentence. Fax
1. Chapter 1

**OK…. So this takes place in mr3 right after they escape the school and Max tell Ari to come along and it's that one chapter where max takes watch on the little roof after Fang storms off (chapter 60 or sumthin like that…) and he comes back…it's not very good. Hope u enjoy. Or not… I dont ow any characters exept stevie! its al jp's**

I was sitting on the roof taking watch when Fang decided to come back.

"Are you all fine now or are you going to storm off again?" I asked, not turning to look at him. I could practically hear him frowning.

"Max, you haven't been making very good decisions lately. I think it would be best if you left."

I turned and glared at him. Wow, it takes a lot for me to glare at a flock member. "And why would I listen to you?"

"Because I know what is best for the flock, something you don't. All you care about lately is that stupid failure of an experiment," he spat. "I think the flock would appreciate it if you left now, while their asleep. Don't cause any more pain than you already have."

His words stung me, and brought tears to my eyes. And let me tell you, it takes a LOT to make me cry. Not even when Jeb disappeared did I cry.

"Fine," I said. "Tell the flock I love them, even if they don't feel the same."

I heard him mumble something, but I didn't pay very much attention. I had already leapt of the roof, not wanting to see Fang see me cry. I went into warp and headed towards somewhere I've always wanted to go; San Francisco


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Omg this hasn't even been posted 4 a week and I alredy hav reviews! Thx guys! Wanna no sumthin funny? This story started out as a dream I had… but it had a bunch of weerd characters, like mike was a dude hoo maxed traveled with after being arrested and then he tuned into stevie. I hav weerd dreems, that's all I can say… o well. Hope u like the story! O! I DON'T OWN THE FLOCK! ITS ALL JAMES PATTERSON'S! NOT MINE! **

**Six months later**

It's been six months. Six freaking months since I left the flock. Six sad, depressing months without them. I've been living in San Francisco ever since. I met this girl named Stevie and guess what; she's a mutant, too. She escaped from Itex when it was destroyed. Yeah, you heard me right. The flock destroyed Itex. Every last building. They destroyed Itex without me. It was in the newspaper three months ago. I missed them so much. I missed Angel's cuteness. I missed my two bomb pyros. I even missed Nudges rants. But I missed Fang the most. I missed his smirk, his chuckle, and his silentness. Sometimes I would dream about them. Mostly Fang, though. I would dream that we would be talking, laughing, then a shot would ring out and he would fall to the ground, red blossoming on his chest. Then I would scream and kneel down next to him, he would tell me he loved me and I would tell him I loved him. Then he would kiss and he would die. I never got farther than that because I would wake up screaming. Stevie said I would scream his name sometimes. I've had had that dream sixty-nine times in the last six months. But I still don't know if I really love him.

Since I no longer had to stay alert and worry about Itex hurting people close to me, I could make friends. None of them knew about the wings, though. I also had a job. And I started writing. Most of them were depressing poems about love and death and other sad things. Stevie made some of them into songs and sang them on karaoke nights at the local bar. Being 3% hummingbird gives you a really pretty singing voice.

I was sitting in Stevie's and my apartment on the couch and reached over to grab my writing notebook. I tubed through the full pages and sighed.

"Stevie, I'm going to the store!" I yelled.

"Whatever," she replied from her music room.

I walked a few blocks to the store and picked out a black notebook. A pang of sadness struck my heart. I took the book over to the checkout area.

"Geez Max, this is the third notebook this week," Mike, the cashier guy, said. I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I've been feeling very poetic lately," I replied.

I exited the door and started walking towards home, pulling out a pen from my pocket and starting to write. That is, until I ran into someone running. I fell on my butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," I snapped.

"I would, if I wasn't _blind_," he snapped back. Another pang of sadness struck my heart. He reminded me of Iggy. Same reddish- blond hair, same snippy remarks, and same sightless, blue eyes…

"I'd better get going," he said, but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, could you tell me what bird this feather this is from?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why would you think I know anything about birds?"

I reached back and plucked one of my feathers, ignoring the little pain in my wing. If this was Iggy, than he would recognize my feather. "Something tells me you know a thing or two." I handed him the feather and he held it for a moment. Then he gasped.

"Max?" he whispered, too low for human ears to hear.

"Yeah," I said, before bursting into tears. He pulled me into his arms.

"Oh my gosh, Max, you have no idea how much we missed you," he said. "You have to come see the flock."

I laughed icily and stepped back. "Why would they? I abandoned them. If anything, they should hate me."

Iggy looked at me. "They could never hate you, Max. You took care of us almost our whole lives and you think we would hate you?"

I laughed again. "Well Fang seems to hate me. He's the one who wanted me gone. I didn't make good decisions anymore, apparently."

"Yeah, that's what he told us. He said you weren't making the best decisions anymore, and you didn't want to put the flock in danger, so you left. He never said he wanted you gone, though."

"Well he did," I replied. We looked at each other (well, Iggy looking in my general direction)in silence.

"You have to come see the flock, thought" Iggy said, breaking the silence.

I sighed. There wasn't any way out of it now.

**OK... i kinda made her sound like she didnt want to see the flock but she does. just wanted 2 cleer that up. anyway. Did you like it? U no wut 2 do. Press the little butn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! new chapter! omg! my friend told me 2 tell u guys this. in my drean with this ff, there was a reeeeeely weird character. imaginee justin beiber with blonde har, wings, a mustache, and as a vamp. thats who was in my dreem. it was weird because i totaly hate jb... anywaaaay. read on. ENJOY! teehee**

Iggy led me to a hotel a few streets away from my apartment.

"They'll be so happy to see you," Iggy told me.

"Yeah, you've said that. Thirty-six times, actually."

He blushed and we stopped in front of a fancy door. He opened the door and led me in. A lanky, blonde haired, nine year old looked up and stuffed a tangle of wires under a pillow.

"Hi Iggy," Gazzy said innocently.

The two girls playing in the corner looked up at me. The littler girl had curly, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The second had mocha colored skin with black hair. Angel and Nudge.

"Who's this?" Nudge asked.

"Nice to see you remember me," I said, mock hurt.

"Max!" they all exclaimed. The three younger members jumped up and tackled me in a hug.

"We missed you," Angel said once we all broke apart. She looked up at me with sad eyes. "Why did you leave?"

I thought back to _that _night and what _he _told me. She gasped, reading my mind.

"He really said that," she asked.

I nodded and told the others what happened that sad night. When I was finished, Nudge walked over to me and wrapped her thin arms around me.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "We would never want you to leave, no matter how many bad decisions you made."

I looked down at her and smiled. Gazzy and Angel walked over and joined our hug. We all tuned to look at Iggy, who was just kind of standing there awkwardly. He felt us looking at him and joined in on our group hug.

"Don't forget at me!" a little voice said below me. I bent down to pick up Total.

It was a perfect Hallmark moment. That was, until two figures walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>ooooo! cliffie! its not a very good 1 tho. u can probably guess who 1 of those figures is. *cough*fang*cough* is that how u spell cough. cof? couf? cought? Ugh... wel i might not be able 2 post in a while becuz i have a BUNCH of school stuff this week. i hav a science quiz on monday and a quiz for gym 2. i meen seriously. who gives us tests in GYM! ugh. i g2g. click the little button below 2 review! peace out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY** **EVERY1! i decided to update! i just realized that i still have tomorow 2 update! i probably wont update on sunday tho... i have 2 study...**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! forgot 2 put that in the last chappie**

* * *

><p>We all broke apart and my head snapped up to look at the two figures. One had longish, black hair that fell over his eyes. The other had black hair that went down to her waist, and her eyes were a haunting green. They were laughing. I looked down at their hands, which were held. My heart felt sore, like it was attacked by paper<strong>(paper cut)<strong> then dipped in salt water and lemon juice**( i hate wen that u spil salt watr or lemon juice on a paper cut...)**. It was Fang. He looked over at me skeptically.

"Who's you friend, guys?" he asked cautiously.

"Nice to see you remember me, too," I said snarkily. **(Lol. My friend lovess that word)**

"Max?" he asked, incredulously.

I smirked. My eyes flicked over to the girl standing beside him.

"This is Jasmine," Angel cut in. "She was one of the experiments we rescued from Itex. She has wings like us."

Jasmine stuck out her hand. I grabbed it and shook it.

"It's so nice to meet you. The flock has told me so much about you. You were very special to them," she said kindly. It sickened me. I could tell she really didn't care about me, or what the flock thought of me.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you, too."

There was an awkward silence for the next few seconds.

"So," Iggy said, breaking the silence," I say we all go out to dinner to celebrate our," he paused, "reunion."

The flock turned their head to look at me.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

They all smiled, except for Fang of course, who looked more like he was in pain, and Angel ran over to me and grabbed my hand. I followed the rest of the flock out the door and we walked towards a little diner near the water. Jasmine and Fang held hands and whispered little things to each other way there, it made my heart ache with longing. It felt like my heart was made of glass, and it was slowly breaking with every passing second.

A few minutes after we were seated I looked over at Fang.

"Can I speak to you privately?"

He nodded, and followed me into the alley next to the diner.

"You didn't even tell them _why _I left?" I asked.

"I told them the truth," he replied nonchalantly.

"Well, you left out the part that you wanted me to leave," I replied, slightly angry.

He just shrugged.

"What happened to you?" I asked softly.

He glared at me. "I did what needed to be done."

"You changed. You're not the same Fang I knew. You're different now." I looked down at my feet. "The old Fang loved me," I added silently.

He just glared at me again. My heart grew even more cracked.

"What happened to that Fang?" I said louder. "What happened to the Fang who loved me?"

I stepped closer to him, so close our chests were almost touching. I looked him in the eyes and searched for any emotion, any at all. There was only hate. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him give in for a sliver of a second, before he pushed me away.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that didn't mean anything to you," I said, slightly breathless.

"That didn't mean anything," he said coldly.

I knew it then. I knew I was in love with him, because when he said that, my heart finally broke; broke into a million little glass pieces that cut me as it floated through me. I didn't even try to stop the tears flowing down my face.

"Okay," I said, and my voice cracked.

I turned and, not really caring if anyone saw, unfurled my wings. I had to leave. Had to leave this sucky world.

I heard soft footsteps coming towards the alley.

_Please, Max. Let me explain._

**Save it,** I told Angel mentally, before flying off.

* * *

><p><strong>:D im so awesum. please review! the characters are kinda occ from this point on... anyway please please please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**SRY. this chapters really short. the next 1 is really long though! I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! ITS ALL JAMES PATERSON'S!**

* * *

><p>I flew towards my apartment, not bothering to use my super speed. It was dark enough so that no one could see me. I landed behind the building and walked up to my apartment. On the coffee table was a note that read "Went out to get food, Stevie." I flipped it over and scribbled a note on it.<p>

_Dear Stevie,_

_I have to go. I can't take it anymore. I saw the flock today. They were happy. It killed me. Fang was there, too, with a new girl. I couldn't handle it anymore. I have to do this. I want you to know there was nothing you could do to stop me. It wasn't your fault. It was a spur of the moment thing. You've been my best friend for six months and I wanted to thank you before I left. Take my poems and become a star like you've always wanted. Call it my dying wish or whatever. Goodbye._

_Max_

I left the note in the coffee table and walked out the door. I took off again behind the building. I flew for about fifteen minutes before I reached my destination: The Golden Gate Bridge. I landed on a platform at the top of the bridge, overlooking the water. I didn't dare look down at my chest, afraid that there wouldn't be anything there but a black, gaping hole.

I choked out a sob at I leaned forward and fell towards the black waves. I heard gasps as some of the people on the bridge spotted me. One screamed. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the bliss of freefalling; the happiness of plummeting towards the earth like I would before for fun. Only, this time, I wouldn't spread my wings right before I hit the earth, feeling the wind gather beneath me, raising me into the air.

**Goodbye,** I thought, before ramming into something hard.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE! YAY! teehee! and thrs a good reason fang is actiong so weird.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! second 2 last chapter. hope you like**

* * *

><p>Well, to be more specific, something hard rammed into me. It was warm, and it would've been comforting if I didn't just want to die then.<p>

"What the heck, Max!" the thing yelled.

I opened my eyes and into the eyes of none other than Fang. Great. Freaking great.

"Go away," I told him, closing my eyes again.

"And just drop you?"

"Yeah, just drop me and let me drown. Go back to the flock. Leave me alone," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "I'm not going to drop you."

I groaned and tried to wiggle out of his arms. His grasp just tightened.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He didn't reply. Twenty minutes later he dropped me onto the ground.

"Now you drop me," I muttered.

I opened my eyes and sat up, to find we were in some sort of cave. I groaned and lay down again. After a few minutes of silence, Fang spoke again.

"What were you thinking, falling off the bridge? Do you really hate life that much?"

I didn't want to talk to him. I heard him shuffle closer to me.

"Max, please talk to me," he said.

I sat up and scooted away from him. He crawled even closer.

"Please," he begged. Fang never begs.

"What do you freaking want from me!" I exclaimed. "You act you hate me and now you care about me. Make up your mind!"

He sighed. I felt the salty sting of tears pricking my eyes. I let them fall.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "Please don't cry."

"Why!" I exploded," Why shouldn't I cry? There are plenty of depressing things to cry about in this cod, sucky world! Sometimes people die, sometimes people hate you, and sometimes you find your family who you no longer live with because they didn't want you, only to find them completely moved on!"

"Even the one who you love and supposedly loves you, too, but no, it's all just a lie to make you feel like you're not worthless," I added, my voice slowly rising until I was practically yelling.

Fang stared at me in disbelief, and I turned away. Then he laughed. _Laughed._ It made the tears fall harder. I felt like my heart had been glued together, only to be shattered once again.

"You are the most psychotic, suicidal, motherly, beautiful, amazing girl I have ever known."

My heart, or what was left of it, ached.

"Now you're just being cruel, playing with my heart," I replied.

"I'm not playing," he said.

I turned to glare at him to find his face dangerously close to mine. I scooted away from him until I ran into the wall.

"What happened to Jasmine?" I asked snidely. "Did she leave you? Then, being you, come crawling back to me, a second choice."

"You'd never be a second choice," he said seriously.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "Why couldn't you have just let me fall? Then we wouldn't have to go through all this."

"Because I can't live without you," he replied simply.

I turned to look at him. He had moved to the opening of the cave and was looking up at the moon. It looked like it was pretty late; maybe midnight.

"Lying is a sin, you know," I said snippily.

"I'm not lying. I never loved her. I never loved Jasmine."

I scoffed. "You sure seemed to."

"I didn't, though. She controlled my emotions. Not even Angel knew she had a power. And when Angel found out, Jasmine threatened her not to tell. She made Angel control me in the alley," he paused and turned to look at me. "It's true. Just ask Angel."

We sat there is silence.

"Where is Jasmine, then?"

He hesitated, and then replied. "She's dead."

I gasped. "You killed her."

"No. She sensed that we knew and she killed herself. Pulled out a syringe of poison and killed herself."

There was another long pause of silence.

"For three months she's been controlling my emotions. Looking back now, I always felt numb, but now I remember every single little emotion I would've felt. Like in the alley," he paused. "I had so many emotions then. Anger at me, sadness that you probably hated me, happiness that you were back," he trailed off.

"And love," he added quietly. "So much love."

I looked at him, and I could tell he wasn't lying. I got up and walked over and sat next to him. I looked up at the moon and the stars.

"It's so pretty," I said quietly.

"Yes you are."

I looked up at him and, get this, he kissed me. It was so nice. We broke apart and I noticed he was blushing. I giggled. Me, giggling.

"That line was so…" I stopped.

"Cheesy, I know. But it got you to look at me."

I looked back up at the moon.

"I'm sorry," Fang murmured.

I turned my head to look at him and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it told him what I couldn't with words.

"I'll take that as an "its ok."

I smiled and shivered, just now noticing how cold it was. Fang noticed and put his arm around me. I snuggled into his side then yawned. He started rubbing circles between my wings.

"No," I muttered," I don't want to sleep yet."

Fang laughed. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"You'd better," I mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

I faintly remember hearing Fang saying "love you, my Maximum Ride," before I was taken over by black.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! ! 1078 words. 3 pages! 1 more chapter! yay<strong>


	7. AN  plz read

**hes guys! not a new chapter. plz dont hate me! i wanted to thank all my reviewers and everyone who liked this story. oh! and i wanted to say of youre s twilight fan, read RCCblack's story Full Moon. its really good. thamks everyone! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! sorry that i havent updated n a while! i had lots of school and christmas shopping. LAST CHAPTER! not my best writing but, whatever. thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride or any of the other characters. Not even Jasmine. thats my friend's**

Four Years Later

"Do you, Maximum ride take fang to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I replied.

"And do you, fang, take Maximum ride be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Iggy announced.

I smiled at fang and we kissed. And kissed some more. And some more.

"Guys, get a room!" Gazzy yelled.

We broke apart and smirked at each other. Even when Gazzy is thirteen, he still doesn't like girls. I think he just doesn't want to admit he has a crush, though.

"Now you guys have to dance!" Nudge squealed.

I looked over at our tiny audience of the flock. Angel was holding a little cd player. She played a sweet little piano song and I swayed around with fang in our little tent.

"So was it worth it? Was it worth having Iggy get a ministering degree, dressing up in a white, poufy dress, and putting on makeup all to be married to me?" fang asked.

I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Of course it was. Why? Was it worth it for you?"

My stomach clenched. What if he really did still love Jasmine? What if he was just pretending and playing with me?

"Of course," he said hurriedly. "It was worth it, all of it, so that I can have you forever."

My stomach went back to normal and I sighed with relief.

"Forever," I said. "I like the sound of that. Forever."

"Forever," he agreed, and that's how we stayed.

Together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best ending... hope you guys liked it. My story is officially over! :( tell me any ideas you have for a fanfic if you want me to write it. i will give you credit. so long my readers!<strong>

**~VampWithWings**


End file.
